This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Work over the last year has consisted of analysis of viral load and immune responses in all groups post-challenge, and analyzing flow cytometry and microarray data looking for potential correlates of protection against vaginal challenge. AIDS Related.